


Graduation

by Cedric_B



Series: 2nd Generation Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ezekiel Tran, Gen, Grace Tran, M/M, Valedictorian Speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ezekiel William Kevin Junior Tran, you will stand still or so help me, I will angel proof the house" the shorter middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair stated as he continued patting down his son’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

"Dad stop it" KJ said as he swatted his Dad’s hands away from his already smoothed down hair.

"Ezekiel William Kevin Junior Tran, you will stand still or so help me, I will angel proof the house" the shorter middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair stated as he continued patting down his son’s hair.

"Kevin, stop it, let him go before he’s late for the ceremony" the elderly frail lady standing next to Kevin stated as she moved closer towards the teenager.

"He looks much better than you did at his age" Linda teased as she patted her grandson’s face once more, her face filled with pride and happiness.

"You go now, we’ll go get seated" as she moved towards her own son, but KJ stopped looking anxiously at the swarming crowd entering the gymnasium.

"Where is he Dad? I mean you know how many seats there are, a-and I don’t want him to end up standing again not after last time with the" Kevin calmed the his son down.

"He’ll be here, he just went to park the car, now breathe in and out, do you have your speech cards?" the boy nodded showing the neat cards held together with the rubber-band. "Have you been to the bathroom?" the boy nodded once more.

"Do you have your angel blade?" KJ’s eyes froze as he frantically patted his graduation gown down.

Kevin couldn’t help but laugh whole-heartedly as his own mother was hitting him on the arm for messing around with her oldest grandchild.

"Kevin, I hope that was one of your jokes" the deep and low voice stated with annoyance. Gadreel stared at his husband, shaking his head, as he lowered his giggling daughter from his arms to the ground.

Giving his husband a fond glare as he stood side by side with his son.

"Hi, Daddy! Nana!" she smiled as she ran towards KJ, "KJ, up!" she insisted as she lifted her arms towards the young man.

"Gracie, sweetie KJ’s got an important speech, so we should go to our seats" Kevin gently ushered the girl towards the bleachers filled with parents.

"Don’t worry about it, you’ll do fine, you’re a Tran" Linda stated as she followed her son and granddaughter towards the bleachers.

KJ shook his head, feeling nauseous as he turned towards the stage, he was starting to regret even accepting Valedictorian. Before he could run out, he felt an all too familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Ezekiel, you will be fine" the older man smiled comfortingly at his son, he still was trying to wrap his mind around the fact his son was graduating from High School.

"But, Pops what if" Gadreel shook his head, "Let me tell you something, you’re Dad was just as nervous, when he had to meet your grandfather, but I’ll tell you something I told him, Fear is nothing but an obstacle within your mind that you, yourself have placed in order for you not to complete the task at hand" he spoke with his usual calm demeanor.

"I-I just, I don’t want to disappoint you or dad or Nana" he looked down at his feet. Gadreel felt a little shocked, his son usually never openly admitted any of his insecurities to him, mostly to his grandmother or Kevin.

As the principal called for all students who are involved with the presentation to join him backstage, he felt his father pull him into a hug, KJ froze but quickly overcame the shock and hugged back just as he did with his Dad.

"KJ, you will never disappoint, Your father, grandmother, Grace or me and I know you will be amazing no matter what happens on stage, know that your Dad and I love you no matter what" he pulls back and watches as his son smiles with sparkling eyes.

"Thanks, I needed that Pops", Gadreel couldn’t help but smile back as he felt the warm sensation of light fill him. He watched his son walk up the stairs with more confidence and reassurance than he and Kevin ever had.

Walking towards his husband, he noticed the look Kevin gave him, “What?” he asked curiously, “Nothing, I’m just trying to figure out when I should say, I told you so” he stared at Gadreel with his signature grin.

"As the Winchesters would say Mr.Tran, _**Shut your pie hole**_ " he replied joining his family in watching his son walk confidently towards the centre of the stage, smiling confidently once more.


End file.
